Ketto Togatta
Basic Information Name: Ketto Togatta Age: 21 Affiliation:'''Kosuigakure '''Ranking: Jounin Profession: N/A Element(s): Fuuton, Katon. Clan: Togatta? ''' Extra Details Standing at 6'2", Ketto is a rough looking man with a muscular build, and an all too serious face with a slash over his right eye. His grey hair would make him appear old, but his young, chiseled face changes all of that when you get up close to look at him. He will normally be seen wearing a sleeveless trench coat, a gi underneath, his jounin vest ontop of it, metal arm protectors, pad protectors on his sides, a katana given to him by his father, and metal greaves for his legs. '''Personality:? Ketto is overly serious, almost completely devoid of any form of sense of humor, and would appear to be someone who was more like a lifeless machine than an actual human. However, he can be very passionate when it comes to the revolution. Due to his torn childhood where injustice was everywhere, he will put his own life on the line to stop any form of evil. Wherever it is.? While he is hard on the outside like cold stone, he is kind to those who he has known, or has fought with. He would tell them anything, do anything for them, expecting the same thing in return. They are his comrades. Likes:? -Those who believe in the revolution.? -Dumplings.? -Swords.? -Battle(when it's for a good reason).? -His village.? -Friends. -Family.? -Those who don't back down.? Dislikes: -Weakness? -Oppressors -Injustice -Lust -Greed -Selfishness -Death of Comrades -Enemies of the village Height:'6'2" '''Weight:'195 '''History:? I was born on the frontier into the Togatta Clan. All of the men including my own father went into the savage war against a neighboring town who had plagued our land for so long. My mother, and multiple sisters stayed home to take care of whatever needed to be done while the men were off fighting. As oon as I was able to walk I was put to work on growing our farm, or helping the old men who couldn't go off to fight, fix up the Togatta Clan estate instead. It was work that would make my legs feel like they were about to break as a boy, but I pulled through, and it made me better. The men were hard on me, including my mother seeing as she wanted to make me grow up to be a decent man, and join the war if it wasn't over by then. Me? I just wanted to be a normal child for once, but as long as I was alive I knew that would never happen even as a boy. At the age of 9 the war was still going on. Sadly, the men of our family weren't that lucky as we were informed by a messenger that my father, and the others had been killed during the war. It devastated me, but I never showed it infront of anyone, knowing that I had to be strong to take care of the women that were still here. Months later when the war between our two towns were getting closer to home, my clan was forced to leave our land, or risk complete, and utter death. So as soon as we could, we packed our bags, lit our clan estate on fire, and saddled up on horseback before riding away from the soon to be battle field. Some of the Togatta's Clan male population stood their ground, praying before battle as usual while the rest chose to stay, and protect the women with children. Now with no where to go we had stopped by small towns which decided to take us in for awhile. While there we had learned about a newly found village called Kosuigakure which wasn't too far away from where we were at that time. There was limited food in that town, and they only gave us small rations before kicking my clan of Fifty out the next morning. Now, we marched our way through the wild, almost coming to complete starvation, but soon enough we had made it to the Village Hidden In the Lakes. It was as beautiful on the outside as it was on the outside. To me anyway. Seeing as the village still had a lot of room from only being built awhile ago, we were allowed to have a nice sized section of the village to ourselves where we began construction on the estate.? I felt relief, but that all came to an end when my mother had decided to put me in the Ninja Academy. Back then I was a weakling, and had little confidence In myself. I felt that I only survived by luck, and that I could never be a shinobi as my father, or the rest of my clan. Again I had no choice. So the next week I was on my way to the Academy. When I had got there I was greeted with equal kindness by the children, and instructor. It also helped that I was a decently smart child, and did whatever assignment they gave me diligently. Over the next year, or two I had learned what I needed too, and soon graduated from the Academy, effectively becoming a genin, and an official shinobi. Around that time I had also learned my first Element was fuuton, and was also assigned to a squad. My sensei just happened to be apart of my clan, and also a fuuton user. He had agreed to train me in both my clan's techniques, and fuuton techniques. I thought it was going to a simple training process, but what he put me through tested my mental, and physical strength. He made sure to hold back, knowing that someone my age couldn't take as much torment as he wanted to give, but gave me enough to push me to my peak. It was day in, and day out training. No resting unless we were going on missions with the rest of the squad, or If something came up. Even then he gave me a paper with what training I was going to do that day. But even with all of his torture, I thank him to this day for doing that for me because when It was time for me to defend myself, I was ready. We were given B-rank mission since me, and my squad were one of the best squads at the time, and had worked effectively in every assignment that we took. We were to cut off a supply line for rogue ninjas to stop their advancement on small villages out in the country. We were to leave no survivors, but we were warned that these ninja were highly skilled, and have killed ruthlessly before. So soon enough we had come up upon a large camp with a caravan giving out rations to the rogues. Along with my two teammates, and my Sensei we came in slowly on them. When I was given the order me, and my teacher combined our fuuton together to blow over the caravan, and destroy all of the food while the two others of our squad ambushed the rogue ninjas from behind. Before I knew it we were locked in battle. I slipped out my Katana which was passed down from generations of my family, and I engaged two of the rogue ninjas. I took the first one down with ease, and the last one I cut in half with the help of one of my comrades. Sensei took out the most, but he was beginning to get overwhelmed. He told us to stay back, and take out the weaker ones, but against his better judgement I had rushed in to help him. I was cut over my right eye, kicked back into rubble, and had taken my sensei's attention off of his enemies, costing him his blind side which ended his life instantly. Me? I was unconscious. When I came to I was greeted by the bodies of two teammates, and my sensei. They all laid in a pool of blood next to our enemies. I'm guessing they had left me thinking I was dead, but I was surely alive. I wanted to cry, but I only would shed a tear without a sound. I knew I was taught better than that. After mourning only for moments I headed back to the village where I was promoted to the rank of chuunin only a few months later, and from there on was known by my act of valor, and completion of that mission. I spent a few more years, training on my own, and going on missions. I had became more skilled In my clan's techniques, and better at the Fuuton Element. I was seen as the best In my clan's younger population, and I had made my mother proud. I felt like I had lived up to her standards, and had completely forgotten that due to my behavior on that mission we had lost a great Togatta member. That day I went to the graves of my comrades, asking for their forgiveness. Now I make it a special occasion to go there, and bring them flowers, or talk to them. A few months later I had earned the rank of Jounin at age 17, and later I was made the clan leader after our own died due to old age. I became his successor over all of the other elders who could have easily became the next clan leader, but a strong leader was the one who would lead us, and I could best them all. Around this time I had studied more into the knowledge of our clan techniques, and also learned a Second Element. Katon. I had stumbled upon a scroll when I was out on a mission few weeks after that, containing teachings of a summoning jutsu which I happily took home, training in that. I trained proficiently in all aspects of being a ninja, improving the training that my sensei did with me, and making it harder. I even made it mandatory that all of the genin that were in my squad be able to do it. If they couldn't then I removed them. A reason that I am still squadless today. Jutsu/Abilities Fighting Style:? Ninjutsu: Mastery Taijutsu: Basic Genjutsu: N/A Funinjutsu: Basic Ijutsu: N/A Sensory: N/A Kenjutsu: Adept Puppetry: N/A Ryo:? 25,000 Ryo? Experience:? 75 EXP bKnown Jutsu(s): Fire Release: Great FireballC-rank) Fire Release: Great Dragon(B-rank) Fire Release: Great Fire Annilathiton(S-rank) Wind Release: Great Breakthrough(C-rank) Wind Release: Pressure Damage(B-rank) Name: Kenjutsu Style: Cross Cut Rank: D Type: Kenjutsu Sub-type: Offensive. Handseals: None. Description:Usually, when the user slashes at a target they are normally open for assault for a split second. However, this technique is taught to all the clan members to help excel and minimize the opening they give. After slashing, they are taught to use their wrists to curve the end of the slash use the momentum to follow up with a secondary one second after the original.? Name: Enhanced Style: Chakra Pulsate Rank: C Type: Ninjutsu Sub-type: Supplementary Handseals: None. Description: This jutsu allowed for three pulse charges total, when using a B-rank amount of chakra to stimulate the muscles in the body with a temporary charge of strong chakra. The user of the technique can release the jolts of chakra energy into their muscles to instantly stimulate them to full potential and cause much faster attacks with the sword(s), or even a taijutsu attack. Increase of speed from the normal average of the user is +20% speed, additional to the users current agility.